Okasan
by Ranmak
Summary: Sesshomaru no sabe que tenia una madre, no hasta que su padre le dijo la verdad. Sesshomaru sabia que algo le faltaba, una madre.


Okasan  
  
By: Rin-chan  
  
N/A: Este fanfic es propiedad de Rin, que como algunos saben es la peladita que esta Con sesshomaru. Bueno esto no viene al caso. Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, como saben la reina del Manga (Para mi). Esto no lo hago con el proposito de ganarme dinero, solo lo hago para que algunos como ustedes les guste y opinen. Bueno he aqui el FANFIC.   
  
Estaba sentado en una de las ventanas de mi habitación. Era una nocher hermosa, la luna estaba llena y no habían nubes a su alrededor. Estaba feliz, por que hoy mi padre haria un reunión con todos los Youkais de todas las regiones y trairian a sus hijos con ellos. Esta feliz, por que por fin conoceria a youkais cachorros de mi edad, ya que a mi no me dejaban salir del castillo por que mi padre tenia problemas con unos youkais de la especie "Neko". Abri lentamente la ventana y aire frio corrio por todo mi cabello. Me gustaba el viento, por que siempre, bueno casi siempre te hacia cosquillas. En eso senti que unos brazos me abrazaban, era mi padre. Lo mire y le sonrei. Papá tambien lo hizo y me miro. Sus ojos brillaban, como si tratara de ver alguien en mi. Note algo de papá que jamás habia notado antes. Eran sus marcas en sus mejillas. Solo tenia una en cada mejilla. Toque sus marcas con mis manos mientras le sonreia, el cerro los ojos y dejo que lo tocara. Deje de tocarlo y me toque las mejillas. Despues deje de hacerlo y vi nuevamente a mi padre. Lo vi a los ojos y pregunte.   
  
-Otosan ¿Por que tu solo tienes una marca en las mejillas? ¿Y yo tengo dos? [Sonrei]   
  
-Bueno hijo, si te diste cuanta, yo solo tengo una marca en cada mejilla, mientras tu tienes dos ¿verdad?  
  
-si Otosan, por eso te pregunte  
  
-Sesshomaru, la otra maraca que tienes tu en tus mejillas eran de tu okasan [bajo su mirada]  
  
-Okasan... ¿okasan?...Otosan ¿Yo tuve una okasan? [sonrei] y...¿Donde esta? [Mi sonrisa era enorme, estaba emocionado]   
  
-Hijo, tu okasan fallecio el día que tu naciste   
  
-Okasan ¿Murio? ¿por mi? [Baje mi cabeza] ¿Yo la mate?   
  
-No! claro que no hijo [Puso su mano en mi mejilla] Tu no hiciste nada sesshomaru. Ella no recistio es todo. Tu no tienes nada que ver en eso, y Jamás lo dudes sesshomaru [Me abrazo]  
  
-Si...Otosan... [Lo abrace]   
  
Desde esa misma noche no deje en pensar en mi okasan, y como fue. Tenia miedo de preguntarle a mi otosan, ya que no me gustaba verlo triste, en especial cuando esa misma noche tendria invitados y yo, tal vez, Nuevos amigos. Lentamente youkais llegaron con sus esposas, hijos e hijas. Yo estaba un lado de mi padre viendo como todos hacian reverencia a mi Otosan y despues a mi. Ya en la reunion, en la sala principal, los hijos de los youkais me miraban un poco extraños. intente sonreir, pero para mi es que, se estaban burlando de mi. Las hijas de los youkais tambien estaban que susurraban que con claridad escuchaba. Estaban hablando de mi. Suspire y me acerque hasta los youkais de mi edad. Acomode mi cabello y sonrei. Uno de ellos me miro con ojos de pena. Odio que sintieran pena por mi.   
  
-Hola [dije mientras sonreia]  
  
-Tu debes ser sesshomaru ¿No? Nos han hablado mucho de ti. [Miraba de reojo a sus amigos mientras hacia un sonrisa mala y llena de envidia]   
  
-Eh...si...y tu ¿debes ser?   
  
-Kio, el hijo de unos de los youkais leones. Sesshomaru, dinos algo, es verdad que...¿Mataste a tu okasan?   
  
-Eh...no. Otosan me conto que ella había muerto por que no resistio, pero yo no la mate   
  
-Bueno eso es lo que escuchamos por ahi, sabes algo, nosotros si tenemos una Okasan y ellas si resistieron, la pregunta seria ¿Por que tu okasan no?   
  
-Que bien por ustedes que tengan una Okasan quien los ayude en todo lo que quieren, pero yo no necesito una, tengo a mi Otosan y no me importa lo demás.   
  
-mentira! Claro que necesitas una Okosan. Ella es la que se queda todo el tiempo en el castillo haciendote muy feliz, tu otosan. Tu otosan siempre tiene que salir a vigilar las regiones para ver si todo esta bien. Por eso pensamos que, no es por ofender sesshomaru, pero... Nos das lastima. Por que no tienes una Okasan que se quede contigo en las noches y en las mañanas. Que no te da amor, un amor que solo una okasan puede dar. Y lo que es peor [se me acerca al oido] Nisiquiera sabes como era ella. [se alejo de mi] Asi que... dinos ahora que no te falta nada más sessho bobo [se rieron y se fueron]  
  
Me quede parado tocandome el cabello, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mi respiracion comenzaba hacerse mas y mas rapida, comenze a gemir. Mire a los lados y vi a mi otosan con otra mujer, estaba hablando y el sonreia, mis lagrimas estaban saliendo, no podia dejar que me vieran asi. Asi que me fue de la sala y corri hasta la habitacion de mi otosan, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe. Estaba detras de la puerta respirando rapidamente. comenze a ver por los lados y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitacion de mi otosan. El jamás me había permitido entrar en ella. Camine lentamente secandome las pequeñas lagrimas que salian de mi. llegue a un balcón hermoso, lleno de rosas rojas, asi como las rosas que tenia en mi kimono, me acerque a ella y las toque. Sonrei, el viento soplo y empezo hacerme conquillas. Mire hacia un lado y vi un retrato pintado a mano, que me imagino que por un buen pintor youkai. Me acerque a ella y sonrei. Era ella.   
  
-Era hermosa, ya se de donde saque mis segundas marcas [toque la pintura con mis dedos] Okasan te....te...te extraño..okasan [lagrimas se salieron y estalle en un solo llanto] Gomen! gomen okasan, yo no queria que murieras, yo no queria eso, gomen [cai al suelo]   
  
El viento empezo a soplar más y más fuerte, mi cabello se movia rapidamente. Cogi mi cabello y vi nuevamente la pintura de mi okasan, solo que ella, ya no estaba. Tal vez, huberia sido eso solo una ilucion. Pero senti como unas manos acariciaban mi cabello plateado. Yo al comienzo pense que era otosan, pense que me iba a castigar depues de que entre a su habitacion si su permiso, pero cuando me di vuelta, era una youkai de cabello café claro, cogido por una cinta de color rosa oscuro. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenia puesto un kimono blanco. En la parte de atrás de su kimono unas alas blancas y grandes salian de ella. Esta sonreia mientras me tocaba el cabello. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse hasta llegar a tocar su cara, y asi paso. Senti algo que jamás había sentido antes. Era algo hermoso. Me acerque a ella y la abraze mientras lloraba, era ella. Ese hermoso angle era mi okasan. No dejaba de tocarme mi largo cabello. Despues se separo de mi y me cogio la cara con sus manos suaves, y me miro a los ojos, su sonrisa me hizo sonreir.   
  
-Sesshomaru, estas hecho todo un hombre. ¿Cómo estas hijo? Te extrañe tanto [sonrio] No sabes quien soy verdad, es logico que no sepas, ya que te deje hace mucho tiempo cuando había nacido hijo, gomen por a verlo hecho mi amor. [me beso en la frente]  
  
-Okasan, eres tu mi okasan? Por que....¿por que no estas conmigo? ¿Por que me dejaste solo? OKASAN! NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ! OKASAN!   
  
-Sesshomaru, escuchame mi amor, yo no puedo llevarte y no estan solo cariño. Yo siempre estoy a tu lado aunque tu no me veas [acaricio mi mejilla] Yo siempre estoy a lado de tu Otosan y tu, sesshomaru. Y siempre lo estare, jamás lo olvides, ahora me tengo que ir, solo vine para que me conocieras y que sepas de mi propia boca que yo, siempre te estare observando y no dejare de amarte mi niño [empezo alejarse de mi]   
  
-Okasan, te amo [sonrei]  
  
-Y yo a ti, seshsomaru-sama  
  
-Eh?   
  
-Lo sabras pronto hijo, adios [desaparecio]   
  
Le sonrei, y mire la pintura y ahi estaba, ella con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos verdes mirandome tiernamente. Me aleje sin dejarla de ver, abri lentamente la puerta de la habitacion y me fui. Cuando estaba bajando me di cuenta que papá estaba sentado mirando al suelo en la sala, fue donde el y me sente a su lado.   
  
-¿Qué pasa Otosan?   
  
-¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE SESSHOMARU? [me grito]   
  
-Arriba, es que, no queria estar aqui, em sentia un poco mal otosan. Gomen [reverencia]   
  
-No, no...levantate, hijo nunca mas vuelvas hacer eso sin primero avisarme ¿esta bien?   
  
-Hai! [sonrei]  
  
-Y ahora dime, ¿Por que tan contento hijo?   
  
-Espero que no me castigues cuando te cuente esto, pero...se que te gustara.   
  
-¿Qué hiciste sessho?   
  
Me acerque a mi padre, acerque mi boca la oreja de el.   
  
-Conoci a Okasan.   
  
-¿Qué? sesshomaru ¿Entraste a mi habitacion sin mi permiso?   
  
-Si, pero...  
  
-Pero ¿Que?   
  
-Nunca me contaste que tenias una pintura de ella en tu habitacion, y que era... muy hermosa.   
  
-La viste, yo tambien la veo a veces hijo, y que hiciste cuando la viste ¿eh?   
  
-La abrace, y me senti bien, muy bien. Ahora mi corazon esta completo.   
  
-Tu corazon ahora esta completo ¿Qué? ¿No lo estaba antes?  
  
-No, sabia que algo me faltaba y que no eras ni tu ni el amor que tu me das. Era un amor que siempre lo tendre en mi corazon. [miro al cielo] A mi Okasan.   
  
-Bien hijo, me alegra que estes feliz, vamos al jardin a ver las estrellas, ya que como no hay nubes que nos dañen la noche, podemos difrutar de la noche mas que nunca.   
  
-Si! Otosan.   
  
Fin!   
  
Que tal! triste lo sé, pero asi es como yo escribo. jaja.. Bueno como saben plz manden muchos reviews asi ayudan a esa niña a que sea una gran novelista o lo que quiera hacer con su idea artistica, pero que no tenga nada que ver con las matematicas plz... Bueno gracias por todo y hasta otro dia que se me ocurran buenas ideas de mi cabeza. Bye. ^_^ 


End file.
